Scrabout Tournament Series 10
Scrabout Tournament Series 10 is the ninth annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between May 7, 2016. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she qualifies for Champions League. Fight 1 The game happens between Jovil, Ushi, You and Cyan. The winner of the match is Ushi and advance to the finals. Cyan almost won the game but lose one place with just 3 points difference. Jovil emptied the rack but still no changes in each outcome. Fight 2 The game happens between Zara, Ifitis, Crystalkin, Edmus. The winner of the match is Zara because he work hard to win. Ifitis emptied the rank try to win the game but cannot change the result. Zara advance to the finals while Ifitis stays for Fight 2 for next series. Fight 3 The game happens between Inasmuch, Insomuch, Adjaua and Arnel. Adjaua become victorious and advance to the finals. Adjaua dominate everyone with two hundred with Bingo on first turn fantastic. No one could beat that score on the match meanwhile the three losing competitor are in a small gap. Fight 4 The game happens between Versong, Myosotis, Arances and Viper. Viper become victorious and advance to the finals thanks to Arances. In real life Arances and Viper are friends as they oppose each other on 1st and now. Arances even help Steve to champion on first tournament but was failed. The second place score 150 name Versong. Therefore this is the first game that one player score 100 for first turn including the Bingo. Finals The finals battle took place in the events of winners of each fights. Viper won the platinum medal and was promoted to Champions League 2016 while Adjaua gets Gold Medal, Ushi gets Silver Medal and Zara gets Bronze Medal with less than 100 points score. No one scored a Bingo until Arances on the very last turn do a Bingo in the game. Also it connects to the triple word now and dealt 30 points and the word was "REVISED" this make Viper surpasses Adjaua's huge score of 170. Adjaua got highest points of deduction by -11 points but still on Gold Medal. Because of this yet again that Viper is now a tournaments champion and was promoted to Champions League 2016. Resolution Viper is the champion of the tournament and two games both score 200 points each. One from Fight 4 (206 points) and One from Finals (226 points) and was regarded as best player of 2016. Viper selects Laskille (Laskil, Laskill, Laskile, Laskille) to be his successor. The upcoming Scrabout Tournament Series 11 will be played on May 14, 2016. The fight of name Laskill that Laskille defeats Laskill with the score of 225-401 in favor of Laskille. So the name Laskille take the place and its official for Scrabout Tournament Series for Scrabout 2015 franchise. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015 Category:Complete Tournaments